


The Doctor's Bespoke Pyschopath

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets Mels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Bespoke Pyschopath

**Author's Note:**

> Mels and the Doctor need a fanfic :)

He could feel it. Her timestream felt so familiar. Being a Timelord meant that he could sense familiar timestreams. He could tell it was someone he knew. Suddnely it clicked. It's River. "You said he was funny. You never said he was hot," she said standing over him.

Despite the fact that she looked nothing like River, the Doctor still felt himself grinning like an idiot. After acting distraught with Amy over never telling Mels that he was hot, he found himself threatened to get into the TARDIS and bring her along. "First time I've really been threatened to get inside my own Tardis," the Doctor thought. 

When inside, Mels made a beeline for the console and started pressing buttons. "Mels!" Rory shouted. "What are you doing?" asked Amy.

"It's okay. The TARDIS can handle herself," the Doctor said. 

Mels turned away from the console with a smirk. "Mr. Hottie doesn't mind," she said to Amy.

"Sorry, Doctor," apologized Amy.

"For what?" the Doctor said approaching Mels. She swung away from the console to meet his gaze. 

"The TARDIS looks just like the ones Amy made out of cardboard when we were little. I helped her paint them blue. Blue was her favorite color. It was her favorite color for twelve years. Ever since I met her. You know why? She said spaceships were blue. You know, this could work out. All four of us traveling like this in the TARDIS. You know what? I could marry you, Timeboy, and everything could be perfect," Mels said.

"Hmmm... a little short notice for a wedding, but we can have that arranged. Tell me, do you like chocolate cake or vanilla. Oh, and roses or lilies? Can't decide," the Doctor responded with a grin. 

"We can travel anywhere for the honeymoon," said Mels.

"Only the best for my wife."

"Oooh, the children will have such marvelous memories."

"So will the wife."

"We'll be able to see the grandchildren any time we'd like."

"And the great-great-great grandchildren. It is a time machine."

"Yes, it will be wonderful."

"Pure bliss."

Mels reached up and kissed the Doctor. "Oi! Raggedy Man, what are you doing?"

"Oh stop it, Amy. A. I kissed him, and B. You can't resist kissing this face," said Mels after she pulled away.

"You really can't" chimed in the Doctor.

Rory gave Amy an uncomfortable look. Amy felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "He's taken, Mels," explained Amy.

"Really? Doesn't kiss like he is," Mels said walking away from the Doctor. 

"Oh, Melody. Like a beautiful song," the Doctor said coming up behind her. "Doesn't act like he is," Mels said walking towards at Amy, but then she stopped.

The Doctor called her Melody. Well, what else could Mels be short for. Still she became conscious of the gun she still held in her hand. "Oh, guns don't work in the TARDIS," the Doctor suddenly exclaimed.

"Back to Mr. Hottie," Mels said turning towards the Doctor with a smile playing around her lips. She touched her lips with his before he mumbled against them "I know something you think I don't know." 

Mels promptly drew back, grabbed her gun, and shot the TARDIS. One night, after the Doctor had picked her up from Stormcage, River Song was lying with her head in the Doctor's lap. The Doctor was contentedly stroking her curls and smiling. River was smiling back up at him. "I think Amy got it mixed up, Sweetie" she said. "What do you mean?" asked the Doctor. "Well, you are hot, but you're not funny." "Oi!"


End file.
